La verdad de mis Sueños
by Gato Lee
Summary: En el manga 615 Neji deja el campo de batalla y Naruto pierde su esperanza al ver su compañero muerto y hace un flashback de todo lo que a vivió hasta el momento e Hinata lo ayuda y él se da cuenta que la persona más importante para él, ha estado siempre con él...


**La verdad de mis Sueños**

Muchas veces me preguntaba quién era yo y el porqué de mi existencia, cuando traté de descubrirlo solo encontraba respuestas que me hacían sufrir…a medida que fue pasando el tiempo muchas personas me ayudaron y me aceptaron como yo soy, unas de ellas debo decir que son mis padres, mis maestros, mis amigos y en especial tú Hinata…

_**Tengo un Corazón motivado de esperanza y de razón, tengo un corazón que madruga donde quieras, este corazón, se desnuda de impaciencia ante tu voz, pobre corazón que no atrapa su cordura….**_

La primera vez que te vi, fue cuando éramos niños, pensé que tú eras como los demás…que me miraban con odio…con desprecio y con temor….pero inconcientemente me di cuenta de que tú eras una persona especial, que tenías un carácter diferente al resto de lo demás, eres tan dulce y de buen corazón. Cuando estábamos en los exámenes preliminares, que yo estaba peleando contra Kiba y gane mi combate te alegraste tanto que me regalaste una medicina demostrando que te preocupaste por mis heridas….me sentí muy feliz en ese entonces…

_**Quisiera ser un pez para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera, y hacer burbuja de amor por donde quiera, ohohohoh pasar la noche entera, mojado en ti un pez, para bordar coral en tu cintura, y hacer siluetas de amor bajo la luna, saciar esta locura mojado en ti… **_

Era tu tuno de combatir contra tu primo Neji. Él te dijo tantas cosas malas a ti que me sentí enojado y sabía que eso que él te había dicho no era verdad y fue allí donde grite que tú eres especial….que tú puedes cambiar tu vida, que un perdedor puede llegar hacer un ganador y pues, ese también era mi camino ninja…Perdiste el combate pero me sentí orgulloso y feliz de verte que nunca te rendiste, nunca huiste y seguiste hasta el final…. Te hice una promesa de derrotar a Neji y logre cumplir esa promesa….

_**Canta corazón con un alma imprescindible de ilusión, sueña corazón no te nubles de amargura hahyayayayay, este corazón se desnuda de impaciencia ante tu voz, pobre corazón que no atrapa su cordura.**_

Ya era hora de irme, dejando a la aldea por un largo tiempo para irme a entrenar y volverme más fuerte…no te pudiste despedir de mi pero te escondiste y me observaste como me iba y te dijiste a ti misma que ibas a trabaja duro para cuando regresara pudieras sorprenderme….Habías escuchado que yo ya había regresado a la aldea y cuando me viste te escondite, no estabas preparada para encontrarte conmigo, fue algo inevitable, me acerque a ti y te dije que te quedaras conmigo fue ahí donde cometí el error sin querer, de que te desmallaras….pero no creo que tú lo consideraste como un error, a lo contrario fue tu mejor día que tuviste….

_**Quisiera ser un pez para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera, y hacer burbuja de amor por donde quiera, ohohohoh pasar la noche entera, mojado en ti un pez, para bordar coral en tu cintura, y hacer siluetas de amor bajo la luna, saciar esta locura mojado en ti… **_

Cuando yo estaba peleando contra Pain, valientemente apareciste para protegerme, sabiendo que era muy peligroso estar en la pelea y por eso yo te decía "no Hinata no lo hagas no pongas tu vida en peligro" y de pronto en ti vi confianza, perseverancia y el deseo de seguir tu camino ninja…. y lo más impresionante fue que me confesaste tus sentimientos, al principio me sentía confundido porque eres una chica rara, tímida y siempre eras amable, te gusta llevarte bien con todo el mundo. Jejeje no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero me gusta tu forma de ser…para mí, pienso que eres única, que no hay nadie en este mundo que puede reemplazarte…

_**Una noche para unirnos hasta el fin cara a cara, beso a beso y vivir por siempre mojado en ti.**_

Tu amor llegó a mí en el momento que más lo necesitaba, es un amor sincero, un amor entregado y sin reservas, a la vez sentir tu cariño, que bonito es mirar esos ojos blanco tuyos, reflejados en ellos mis esperanzas y deseos… siempre me has estado apoyando en los momento más difíciles y más triste de mi vida… te deseo lo mejor, ya que te lo mereces por hacerme tan feliz... por ser como eres…

_**Quisiera ser un pez para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera, y hacer burbuja de amor por donde quiera, ohohohoh pasar la noche entera, mojado en ti un pez, para bordar coral en tu cintura, y hacer siluetas de amor bajo la luna, saciar esta locura mojado en ti… **_

¿ Un sueño ?, ¿ la verdad de mi sueño ?, mi único y verdadero sueño es poder compartir una vida contigo, en la que nada importe más que nuestro amor, en la que vivamos para hacernos felices, en la que cada mañana al despertar sea tu dulce carita lo primero que vea y en cada noche tus labios lo último que toque…

_**Para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera, y hacer burbuja de amor por donde quiera, ohohohoh pasar la noche entera, mojado en ti un pez, para bordar coral en tu cintura, y hacer siluetas de amor bajo la luna, saciar esta locura mojado en ti… **_

Quiero que mi sueños se hagan realidad y para esto debo seguir adelanta y jamás renunciare a mi camino ninja, Hinata me enseñaste que mi vida no es la única que se está arriesgando para proteger a mis seres queridos. Gracias a ti Hinata pude recuperar el valor de seguir luchando por lo que más quiero….(Naruto sostiene tiernamente la mano de Hinata Manga 615) juntos vamos darle fin a esta guerra, Vamos Hinata, protejamos a nuestros amigos….

_**Quisiera ser un pez para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera, y hacer burbuja de amor por donde quiera, ohohohoh pasar la noche entera, mojado en ti un pez, para bordar coral en tu cintura, y hacer siluetas de amor bajo la luna, saciar esta locura mojado en ti… **_

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic :D**

**Canción: Burbuja de amor**

**Artista: Juan Luis Guerra**


End file.
